It is well known to provide a means for effecting air distribution and temperature control for the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. Such prior art means comprising of a number of valves mounted within at casing that also houses a blower for the system and possibly various heat exchangers associated with the ventilation system of the motor vehicle.
Such prior art means have the disadvantage that they are custom designed to fit a particular vehicle and it is difficult to adapt them to fit other vehicles.